we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Bolton
Johnny Bolton, also known as The Looney, is a character and shopkeeper in We Happy Few. Johnny sells various crafting components, rudimentary medical supplies like Dirty Bandages and Sick Up Tea as well as basic weapons like the Head Knocker and Double Knocker. History Johnny was originally the head of the British Cryptology Intelligence Division during the Second World War. He also possessed an interest in spy novels and liked watching movies with the same subject. He previously worked for Anton Verloc, but lost his job there as Anton turned on him, forcing him to flee to the Garden District to live as a Wastrel. While in the Garden District, Bolton constructed himself a treehouse in Lud's Holm about a couple of meters above the ground to shelter himself from the rabid Plague Wastrels. As a result of heavy Joy use and the isolation, he eventually went completely insane and collapsed into a childish persona of believing himself to be part of the long-gone Special Operations Executive (SOE) and began playing with dolls. In his madness, he delusionally believes himself to be the leader of a squad of secret agents, with all the other "agents" actually being his collected dolls. In addition to the dolls, Johnny will also believe both Arthur Hastings and Sally Boyle to be part of the "squad" if they carry out tasks for him. Events of We Happy Few Act One He is involved in the sidequest, Mystery House. He also intends to break into Verloc's lab and stop his "evil plans". Johnny Bolton also appears to be in possession of a military radio (another relic left from the SOE). During the sidequest Old Soldiers, when Arthur is searching for the lost footlocker, there is an old military radio on a table next to it. If Arthur interacts with it, he will make contact with a man who claims to be with "The Resistance" and is asking whether Arthur is the new recruit. Arthur falsely claims to be the new recruit but when the man on the radio mentions Peachy Carnehan (one of Johnny's dolls) and breaking into Dr. Verloc's lair, Arthur deduces that he is talking to Johnny Bolton and quickly denounces Johnny for his lies. Johnny, now upset and crying, tells Arthur to get off the channel if he isn't with the resistance, Arthur then dissapointedly says "So much for the resistance." before hanging up. Act Two He is involved in the sidequest, Peachy's Final Mission. When Sally convinces him she's part of the resistance and needs to take Peachy with her for a "top secret mission". Johnny is resilient at first saying "Peachy doesn't want to go!" However he gives in and wishes Peachy good luck on his mission. Act Three Whilst never seen during Ollie's story, his treehouse can be found within the Garden District. It is boobytrapped, with some various useful loot inside. Also, it is frequent for a bees nest to spawn nearby, which deters wastrels from attempting to enter his treehouse. ''We All Fall Down'' DLC On October 23rd, 1964 Johnny Bolton escaped the Garden District and attempted to put a stop to Dr. Verloc and his "evil minions" in the Executive Committee from working on his "Permanent Solution". As Victoria Byng sneaks her way into Old Bailey District where the Joy pills are distributed into the Mood Booths, she finds him beaten and captured by two bobbies. While Victoria Byng takes his Dart Gun, he "calls" central saying he's been captured by the enemy before passing out. Victoria later runs into him locked up in prison. Johnny tells her about his top secret blueprints at his safe house and explosives he planted at her house, telling her use them to blow up Haworth Labs. It's unknown if he ended up escaping from prison. Gallery JohnyyBoltonTied.PNG|Johnny Bolton chained up during the We All Fall Down DLC. Trivia * Each doll is named after a fictional British secret agents. Charlie Croker (The Italian Job 1969), Jack Carter (Get Carter 1971), Lt. Gonville Bromhead (Zulu 1964), Lt. Colonel J.O.E Vandeleur (A Bridge Too Far 1977) and Nigel Powers (Austin Powers In Goldmember 2002). All are played by the same actor Michael Caine. * Peachy Carnehan is a reference to British novel The Man Who Would Be King by Rudyard Kipling, character of the same name. * His absence in Act III is followed up in We All Fall Down DLC. Category:Characters Category:Wastrels Category:Shopkeeper